The Salvatores Meet the Blacks
by MiraclesVeemon
Summary: La Push, get ready to meet your worst nightmare or best dream, depending on which Salvatore you meet. Jacob oc
1. Chapter 1

**The Salvatores Meet The Blacks**

**In the middle of a lush plantation in La Push, Washington stood a large house. Inside a dark room, the sun's early morning light crept through the curtains, staining a creamy pale skinned girl's peaceful face. **

**The big oak door to her room was opened up, revealing a handsome young man.**

**His piercing aqua eyes roamed around the room, then were fixated on the body in the bed, sleeping, unaware that someone had entered her private sanctuary. **

**Smirking, he walked over to her bed, reaching over her to pull back her curtains. **

**She let out a frustrated whine as soon as the light was let into her room. "Rise and shine Sleeping Beauty!" he said, turning away to the door to let her dress. **

**The girl sat up in bed, glaring at the male. Just then, her soft burgundy eyes were met by striking emerald eyes as a male, younger than the first, came into her room.**

**"Morning Hunter." he greeted her. **

**Hunter smiled sweetly at her brother as he came up to her bed, kissing her raven head. **

**"Good morning Stefan." Stefan gave his little sister a loving smile as he played with her raven locks that were kissed auburn by the sun. **

**At the door, someone cleared their throat, gaining the two teens' attention. **

**Leaning against the frame of the door was the eldest of the three. **

**He ran his fingers through his raven colored locks, then motioned for Stefan to leave so their sister could get ready for her first day of school. Sighing, Stefan ran his hand through his golden brown hair, then followed his big brother out, closing the door behind him. **

**Stretching, Hunter got out of bed, and quickly made it before she went to her dresser to fish out something to wear. **

**Just then, there was a knock at the door. **

**"Come in, Damon." **

**In stepped the raven haired sibling with an article of clothing in his hands. **

**"Some of your clothes got packed with mine." **

**With that, Damon handed Hunter the clothes, then left her room, closing the door behind him. **

**Hunter placed them on her bed, then tried to decided which one to wear. She ended up choosing a red t-shirt with a v-cut, dark blue skinny jeans, a leather jacket and red ballet flats. **

**For jewelry, she chose her golden earrings, her gold chain and her golden ring with a lapis lazuli stone in it. **

**She and her brothers all had one, only her stone was wrapped in gold while her brothers' stones were wrapped in silver. **

**Sitting in front of her vanity, Hunter wondered over how to fix her hair. Sighing, she pulled the brush through her raven hair, then just left it to lay freely over her shoulders, and flow down her back. **

**Getting up, Hunter made her way down the grand staircase, and appeared in the kitchen in a flash. **

**At the table, Stefan was drinking coffee and looking at the paper, while Damon was hungrily slurping red liquid from a packet. **

**The sight made Hunter's stomach growl in envy, so she walked over to the fridge and took out a packet, too. **

**Her fangs elongated, ready to bite into the plastic, to feel the delicious crimson treat run down her throat. **

**But was only stopped when Damon grabbed it from her. **

**"Hey!" she hissed. **

**"Nuh uh. You're not messing up your clothes before school." **

**Stefan chuckled. **

**Ever since they found out that one of the Salvatore women had a hybrid baby with one of the damned, Damon had changed. **

**He became more responsible for Hunter's sake. **

**He even stopped going after humans and killing to feed. **

**Instead, he dined on expired blood at the hospital or animal blood from the butcher. **

**Damon reached into the cupboard and pulled out a mug. **

**He poured the blood into it, then placed a straw in it. **

**"This is so you don't make a mess." he said as he handed the mug to the pouting hybrid. **

**"I don't always make a mess." **

**The two brothers began laughing that. **

**Hunter snorted, swiped the mug from her brother's hand, then sat down in the living room, flickering through the TV channels as she sucked the crimson liquid through a straw. **

**Back in the kitchen, Stefan looked over to his brother. **

**"What?" Damon pulled himself up on the counter top, slurping his breakfast. **

**Shaking his head to gather his thoughts, Stefan looked up again, emerald clashing with aqua. **

**"Do you think we baby her too much?" he asked. **

**Damon gave him a strange look. **

**"What? No, we don't-Hunter Maria Salvatore, keep your hair out of your eyes, and change your shoes! Go put on those new convers Elena bought for you." **

**Giving off a huff, Hunter was gone in a flash, and was upstairs, doing as she was told. **

**Satisfied, Damon went back to enjoying his breakfast, only to be met by his brother's smug look. **

**"What?" He asked, completely unaware of what he just said. **

**"Nothing." **

**A few minutes later, Hunter was downstairs, changed into her new sneakers and a plain pair of normal dark blue jeans.**

**Good. **

**Damon hated those stupid skinny jeans. **

**He found that they showed off her figure too much, and he hated that. Damn Caroline for buying his baby hybrid sister clothes that make her look like a slut. **

**She was only 15 years old, and she was going to stay a sweet, innocent, naive baby until the day someone drives a stake through his heart. **

**"Stef, we're gonna be late if we don't hurry." **

**Turning in his seat, Stefan looked up at the clock to see what she meant. He quickly stood up, gathered his backpack, sunglasses and car keys, then met Hunter at the door. **

**He nearly knawed through his lip to keep from laughing.**

**Damon was quickly checking to make sure she had everything. Cellphone, lunch money, her water bottle that was filled with blood, gum or Mentos, sunglasses, books, papers, ect. **

**He also forced some lip balm on her lips to keep them from looking pale and dry. **

**Stefan inhaled and smiled at the flavor Damon chose. **

**Raspberry. **

**It suited Hunter well.**

**Finally, Hunter grabbed her big brother's wrist, telling him if he didn't stop his frantic behaviour, then she and Stefan were going to be late. With that said, Damon kissed the top of her head, and said a final farewell to his siblings as they exited. **

**"Hunter, put your sunglasses on." said Stefan as they got to the car. Hunter huffed as she dug her sunglasses from her pocket, and put them on. **

**"You're starting to sound like Damon." **

**Stefan chuckled as they gracefully slunk into their seats. **

**As soon as the car roared to life, Hunter was fiddling with the radio, found the rock station, and turned it up and sang along as the car began to move. **

**And so, the younger Salvatore siblings drove off to attend their first day at La Push High, as 'Get Down With The Sickness' blared out.**

**When they got there, a group of tall, dark skinned boys moved out of the way, trying to avoid getting run over as Stefan parked the car. **

**As the siblings got out, they nearly hissed at the bright light. **

**It was an unusually sunny and warm out in La Push. **

**They both ignored that fact as they headed towards the school. **

**Hunter rolled her burgundy eyes as she saw all the girl that began to fawn over her brother. **

**It was like Mystic Falls all over again.**

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

A month had passed since the Salvatores had started school in La Push and they were bored out of their minds.

There were no evil vampires, no witches, no werewolves, no hybrids, no vampire hunters, no love triangles, no ghosts and no Katherine, so it was a pretty boring place.

Of course they had been talking with their friends from Mystic Falls, learning what else had been going on in their lives.

Well, Damon only really talked with Alaric since he was the only one he was truly friends with.

Stefan of course called Elena and talked to her plenty of times, no matter how much he kept insisting that they should break up for her own safety and it drove Hunter and Damon crazy with all of the drama.

Hunter had decided to go out for a hunt instead of just drinking expired hospital blood.

She was running through the woods, looking for anything that she could catch and feed on when she caught an interesting scent and followed it to a clearing where she saw a group of beautiful people with an average, but still pretty girl, and a pack of huge wolves.

She quickly masked her scent like how Damon had taught her and sat back to watch what was going on.

There was a male that had curly blonde hair and gold eyes that walked up and started talking like a general.

He talked about killing newborns and she began to wonder if they were vampire hunters and a new breed of werewolf that had joined up to take out some evil vampires that are threatening the town.

She watched in amazement at how they moved during some demonstrations to show how to kill them, her burgundy eyes widened in awe at them.

They moved almost elegantly, precise and fast.

Hunter sniffed the air and saw that the average, but pretty, girl was the only one who had the scent of a human and her scent was very intoxicating.

The youngest Salvatore quickly turned and left, going back to her house to tell her brothers (more like uncles, but they say brothers for appearance) to tell them what she had seen and wondered if they would need the whole Mystic Falls team to help them figure out just what the hell was going on.

"Damon! Stefan?" Hunter called when she walked into her house.

She looked around in the kitchen but didn't see anyone in there.

But she did find a note on the fridge.

She walked over and took it off and read the small yellow sticky note.

"'Gone out for more blood. Stef's at library. Don't know why, he's just being lame.-Love Damon.' Great." Hunter said and then opened the door to see that there were two blood bags left.

She grabbed on and felt the veins in her temples pulse as her fangs elongated and she dug them into the bag of the expired blood.

She normally put it in a cup and warmed it up because she hated it when the plastic got stuck in between her fangs, but she was irritated and worried about what she had just seen, plus she didn't catch anything to feed off of, so she was also blood lusting now.

Just what the hell was up with this town?

In her nervousness, she drank the last bag too.

A few hours later, Stefan had come home and walked in on the girl with blood all over her mouth, sitting on the kitchen floor, tense.

"Oh my God. Hunter, what happened?" he asked running over and kneeling down by her, taking her face in his hands.

"This town isn't as boring as we first thought." She said in a grave tone.

Stefan gave her a confused look, but shook it off as he scooped her up into his arms and ran up to the bathroom at vampire speed, the house blurring around them and sat her on the counter.

He wet a wash cloth and began cleaning the blood.

"Tell me what happened." He said as he gently dabbed at the blood.

"I was in the woods. I was hoping to catch something to eat. But then caught this weird scent…" she trailed off.

Stefan gave her a look to continue.

"What happened?" he asked.

"There are others here." She said.

"Other what?" he asked.

Hunter licked her lips and looked straight into Stefan's dark green eyes.

"Vampires." She said.

He stopped cleaning her face and gave her a surprised and horrified look.

A few minutes later Damon came home with the new shipment of blood and heard what Hunter said and now they were all in the living room, Damon pacing the floor as Stefan stood by the fire place with his arms crossed and a concentrated look on his face as he thought, Hunter sitting on the couch as she sipped up blood from a mug with a bendy straw.

"OK. So what I'm getting is; there's going to be a war between a new breed of vampires and werewolves against newborns. When the hell did this town become worse than ours?" Damon said infuriated that they had moved all the way from Mystic Falls for no reason.

"I don't know. I didn't even know that there were other breeds of lycanthrope out there and now we have a breed of vampire that isn't even like us at all. I have no idea what we can do." Stefan said.

"I have one!" Hunter said cheerfully making the brothers look at her.

"What?" they asked.

"We get the fuck outta this town." She said.

"Language, young lady." Damon scolded slipping into the adult role he normally went into around her.

She rolled her eyes and set the cup down before she stood up.

"I'm serious. There are three of us and God knows how many more of them. We're screwed if they ever find us." She said.

"She's right. We're out numbered. We know nothing about them or how to fight them." Stefan said.

"Here's an idea. We compel them and watch as they stab themselves." Damon said returning to his normal self for a bit.

"What if we can't compel them? They could be immune to it." Stefan said to his brother.

Hunter groaned and left them to go at it, hoping they didn't try to kill each other again.

She went up to her room and climbed out of the window to sit on the roof, taking in the sight of the sun setting over the green foliage, smiling a little at.

A peace end to a stressful day.

She sniffed the air when she caught a strange scent that smelt of wild life, cinnamon and musk.

She looked over to where it was coming from and saw something copper moving in the forest, hiding behind the trees.

Her burgundy eyes narrowed at the familiar shape of whatever it was that was spying on her.

"Hello?" she called out.

The shape stopped stood, as if thinking that freezing would help it hide.

"Hunter Maria Salvatore! Get down from there right this second, young lady!" Damon's voice rang out in worry and it was also scolding.

"Coming, Damon!" Hunter called back as she stood up.

She gave the shape of the creature, which she had identified as a large wolf, one last look and then went back into the house, wondering the famous Salvatore brothers had come up with this time.

As soon as she was safely in the house, locking her window, the wolf took off into the woods, satisfied.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Hunter came downstairs to see that Stefan had just put his cell phone down and had a serious look on his face, which really isn't different from any other day; this one was more difficult, like he knew that he just made a decision that the others were going to be upset about.

"What's up, Stefan?" she asked as she walked over to him.

The eternal teenager looked over to his descendant and sighed as he went over to her and brushed her hair out of her face and gave her a small smile.

"I just got off the phone with Dr. Cullen." he said.

"Oh God, a doctor? Why were you calling a doctor? You know I have a great dislike of doctors!" Hunter said nervously.

She had never gone to the doctors in case they found something weird about her, because she wasn't all human and was scared that they would find something that proved that she was half vampire.

"No, sweetie, listen to me." Stefan said shaking his head as he cupped her face in his hands.

Hunter gave him a curious look.

"Dr. Cullen is one of the vampires that you saw before." Stefan explained making her burgundy eyes fill with shock.

"You were talking with one of them? How the hell can a vampire be a doctor and deal with the blood? Does he feed off of his patients and then compel them to forget all about it?" she asked.

The emerald eyed male chuckled and shook his head and then placed a kiss on her forehead to get her to calm down so that he could talk.

"Look, I called him and we decided that we would…join up. Work together to fight off the new borns that are coming this way." He explained.

Hunter's face was blank, making him worry about what was going on in her mind at that moment.

It was hard to tell how she would react about some things considering the fact that she was like a cross between Stefan and Damon.

The sound of the door opening made the two look over to see Damon walk in with a bag filled with groceries and his favored bourbon.

"Knock knock, kiddies. What's going on?" the aqua eyed male said with a smirk as he walked in.

"Stefan has lost his freaking mind, that's what!" Hunter yelled as she pulled away from the eternal teenager and walked over to the door, grabbing her leather jacket.

Damon gave her a curious look, then looked over at his baby brother.

"What's she talking about?" he asked.

"Um, well, I decided that we would work together with the Cullens. The local vampires in this area." Stefan said.

Damon frowned then laughed as Hunter walked out the front door, knowing that as soon as the eldest member of their family stopped, then a fight would break out and she didn't want to be anywhere near them when it happened.

She closed the door behind her and then used her hybrid speed to run to the beach, just wanting to get away for a bit to think.

The forest blurred past her as she ran, the scent of the wild life and plants filling her nose as she went until she finally came to a stop at an opening in the forest that led to the beach.

Sighing, she walked out and walked down to the beach with her hands in her pockets to try and keep warm.

She heard shouting and jeering so she looked over to the cliff and saw some local boys jumping off, diving into the water below them.

Hunter had heard before that there were a group of kids from school that would often come down to First Beach with some guy named Sam Uley to jump off of the cliffs for some fun.

She watched as another boy walked up to jump off, laughed with two other boys that were a little shorter than him.

This guy had a bit more muscle on him than the other two standing beside him and he had black hair that spiked up in the front and these onyx eyes.

The boy looked over to where Hunter was standing, watching him and the others.

He smiled at her and seemed too puff up a bit, reminding her of her friend Tyler Lockwood whenever he saw some girl he was dating watch him when he was about to score a touchdown on one of his football games.

That thought of her werewolf friend made her feel a bit homesick.

She mentally shook the thought from her mind and watched as the onyx eyed male made a jump, twisting in the air and then dived gracefully down into the waters bellow.

Hunter smiled at the performance, then walked away, her thoughts returning to what her brother had told her.

Teaming up with those vampires to fight off the newborns?

Could they actually manage that?

"Hey!" someone called.

Hunter stopped and turned around to see the guy from the cliff was running over to her and she just stared at him, unsure of what else to do or say to him.

This guy seemed to radiate sunshine from the smile he had on his face and also had an aura that demanded attention, but it was subtle.

"Hey, you're the new kid, right?" he asked when he stopped in front of her.

"Uh, yeah." She said, her nose twitching a bit at the scent of the wilderness that came from him.

"I'm Jacob. Jacob Black." He said smiling and held his hand out to her.

Hunter bit her lip looking from his face to his hand before she placed her smaller hand in his, gasping at the heat that engulfed her hand when he took it.

"Uh, are you all right?" she asked in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" he asked.

She gave him a look.

"You're kidding, right? You feel like you're on fire. Should you even be out if you feel like you're running a fever?" she asked mentally cursing herself for sounding like Elena because that made her miss the Petrova doppelgänger.

Jacob chuckled as he let go of her hand and she was surprised by how quickly she had missed his touch.

"Well, what can I say? I've always been hotter than the average guy." He said with a shrug and a small smirk that once again reminded her of Tyler.

She smiled a bit at that and fought off a laugh.

"Cute. Very cute." She said.

"I try." He said.

"Jake!" someone yelled.

The two teenagers looked over to see a girl with long brown hair with matching brown eyes dressed in jeans, black convers and a brown jacket.

Hunter recognized her as the human she saw from the clearing with the vampires and werewolves before.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" Jacob asked.

The girl, Bella, gave Hunter a wary look that reminded the hybrid of Elena when she wanted to talk to Stefan about something important that involved walking away from a crowd.

"Can we talk? Please?" Bella asked.

Jacob looked at Hunter, conflict in his eyes, then looked at Bella and nodded, following her as they walked off a few feet away.

"Why do I have the feeling that I just entered some weird love triangle?" Hunter wondered out loud.

"Because you did." A female voice said from behind her.

She turned to see a girl with copper skin, a frown on her pretty face and her short black hair pulled back from her face.

"It was already a love triangle. With you around, now it's a love rectangle." She said and then walked away making Hunter give her a curious look, wondering what was going on.

She sighed and walked away, deciding to go home and save Stefan from the wrath of Damon.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

The Salvatore clan were walking together in the forest where they were scheduled to be meeting the Cullen clan and also a pack of werewolves that lived in La Push.

Damon had his arm slung around the young hybrid's shoulders as he led her there; not trusting to leave her alone in case one of them pulled something.

"How do we even know we can trust them?" the oldest Salvatore asked as they walked over branches and stones on the damp earth.

"Look, it's for the best. They want peace and so do we. It makes sense for us to all work together so that we can achieve what we want." Stefan said as they walked.

"As long as those mutts stay away from Hunter, then I don't care." Damon said.

"You and your issues with werewolves." Hunter said as she shook her head when they entered the clearing.

"I just don't understand why you feel all right with hanging out around harry, slobbering mutts." Damon said not paying any mind to the large wolves that were watching them curiously as the Cullens stood on the opposite side of them.

"Werewolves aren't all bad. Just because Jules and her pack were evil, doesn't mean this pack will be." Hunter said as she pulled away from the aqua eyed male and went to the emerald eyed male, wrapping her arms around his left arm.

Damon had hated werewolves since they had kidnapped Hunter and Caroline, locking them in a cage and sot them with small darts that were tipped in vervain and squirted the liquid at them in a water gun.

The vervain didn't have any effect on Hunter, but she was still hurt by the darts piercing her skin.

That night was the first time she had ever killed and she had nightmares about it.

She felt terrible for killing that werewolf, his face stuck in her mind when she brought her fangs to his throat and tore it out.

After Damon and Stefan brought her and Caroline home, she had run straight to her bathroom and threw up, then went to the Forbs' home with Elena and Bonnie to comfort her since she had also been shot in the head with a gun and Tyler, who she had strong feelings for, stayed there watching as Jules was about to kill her.

"I'm happy you could join us." A man with golden hair and matching eyes said, looking to be in his early thirties.

Hunter looked at him and saw that he looked very kind and honest and she could see that the woman by his side with long dark hair, gold eyes and the sweet motherly dimples radiated the same kindness he did.

"Welcome, it's a pleasure to meet you. Thank you for coming." The woman said.

"Of course, we were happy to come." Stefan said.

Hunter felt someone watching her, so she looked over to the wolf pack and was stunned by how large they were and that they were out during the day time.

They were all incredibly beautiful as well, each one a different color, the only one who was female was a silver wolf that was standing next to a smaller sandy brown wolf that looked like a puppy with the sweet look he had.

Then there was a dark grey wolf, a two toned grey wolf, a chocolate brown wolf, a large black wolf that seemed to have an aura that commanded respect and was obviously the alpha and there was also a copper colored wolf that was staring intently at hunter, his onyx eyes looking very familiar to her.

"Please, allow me to introduce you to my family." The leader of the Cullen clan said.

"I'm Carlisle and this is my wife, Esme." He said as the dark haired beauty beside him smiled warmly.

"These are my sons, Edward, Emmett and Jasper." Carlisle said pointing out each son who had the same gold eyes.

Edward was the one who looked like Stefan, only he seemed to be more of the brooding type than the young Salvatore male, which was a surprise.

He also had a similar hair style, only it was bronzed and that Bella girl was with him.

Emmett was very buff and had short black hair with a smile on his face, looking much like Tyler Lockwood and his arm was around a pretty, pouting blonde with gold eyes.

Last was Jasper who Hunter had seen before acting like a general, with long, curly blonde hair and beside him was a dark haired young beauty with a pixie styled haircut.

"My daughters are Rosalie and Alice." Carlisle said as he gestured to the two girls, the blonde being Rosalie and Alice was the smiling pixie girl.

"Lastly is Bella, she's with Edward." Esme said.

"She's human, isn't she?" Damon asked with his arms crossed as he looked over to the human girl.

"Yes and she is to be untouched." Edward said giving him a warning look.

"We don't drink from the source. Unlike you, we have a child to teach." Damon said looking over to Hunter, who gave him a look.

"So you're all actually a family? Not just a coven?" Alice asked.

"We've never been a coven. All three of us are related by blood. Damon and I are brothers and were turned in 1864. Hunter here is our last living descendant." Stefan explained.

"So you turned her?" Bella asked.

"I wasn't turned into a vampire." Hunter said stepping away from her uncles, making the oldest hover close to her.

"She's right. I can hear her heart beat." Jasper said.

"The thing is, I'm not entirely human. You see, my mom was human, but my dad was a vampire. My dad was killed by a vampire hunter before I was even born and after I was born, my grandfather killed her and tried to kill me, but my uncle Zack protected me when he discovered that I had a heartbeat and raised me himself. My grandfather died of old age and then Zack and I were the last remaining members of the Salvatore family, until Stefan and Damon both returned to Mystic Falls and moved in. Zack was killed by another vampire, so I technically the last living Salvatore since I have a heartbeat and grow like a normal human." Hunter explained.

The Cullens all kept quiet as they took in what she had said.

"Do you drink blood?" someone asked.

The Salvatores turned around to see that the wolves were now all in their human forms and the female clan member recognized them.

They were all the boys that she had seen at First Beach cliff diving and the girl who had spoken to Hunter was with them too.

Jacob Black was the one who had asked the question.

"Yes." Hunter said looking down, feeling ashamed.

"She never used to crave blood, but as she got older and her powers came, so did her thirst." Stefan explained.

"Has she fed from a human?" the leader, Sam Uley asked.

"No, she's never taken blood from the source. We normally have her drink animal blood that we get from the butcher or we go hunting with her in the forest. She's never harmed a human or taken a human's life." Stefan said.

"Excuse me, but who the hell are you people? And how can you change without the full moon?" Damon asked.

"I'm Sam Uley and we aren't werewolves. We're shape shifters. Our ancestors have been able to do it for generations to protect our ands from vampires." Sam explained.

"This is Paul Faye, Jared Seith, Embry Call, Quil Atera, Jacob Black, Leah and Seth Clearwater, my pack." Sam said gesturing to each person.

"So what do we do to kill these new borns? I don't know about you guys, but I was living a happy after life and want to go back to it as soon as I can and if killing a new breed of vampires is how to do it, then let's get to it." the eldest Salvatore said.

Jasper came forward and started showing us how to attack and even had the Salvatores try it out, saying that they will be wild and stronger than them, so the Cullens, Salvatores and wolves had to be very careful and go straight for the kill.

Jasper had Stefan and Edward spar, the older vampire (Stefan: 163, Edward: 91) being the one who won since he had more experience when it came to fighting.

Damon and Emmett spared next and the older vampire was able to use the younger's strength against him and used his creative, yet brutal ways of thinking to win.

Alice and Hunter were sparing next and the young hybrid was nervous since she was the weakest and more fragile than the others.

"Don't worry; I won't go too hard on you. You'll be fine." Alice said kindly.

Hunter smiled at her and then they went ahead and spared, both mostly working on evading the other's punch or kick as Damon, Stefan and even Jacob watched on, worried about the youngest an only female member of the Salvatore clan.

They both had quick reflexes and relied on speed to out maneuver their opponents and would be better working together as a team.

After the training for that day everyone was splitting up to leave, but before they did, Bella went up to Hunter.

"Hey." She said to the younger girl.

"Uh, hi. Is there something wrong?" hunter asked curiously.

"No, uh. I just wanted to ask you…what's it like? Being half vampire." Bella asked.

Hunter looked into the human's brown eyes and felt fear and disgust grip her when she saw how eager the other girl wanted to know about vampires.

"Please don't tell me you want to be turned." Hunter begged.

"I do, actually." Bella said.

"Why in the hell would you want to do something as stupid as that? You have a choice in the matter and you want to become a vampire? Are you on something?" Hunter asked her voice rising in hysteria catching the attention of everyone as they pretended to not be ease dropping on them.

"No, I'm not. I want to become a vampire so that I can always be with Edward. I love him and there's no one else I would rather spend the rest of my life with." Bella said.

"You are insane! OK, I didn't have a choice in being half vampire, I was born this way. Stefan and Damon didn't have a choice either, because they would rather have been dead then be vampires. Everyone I know who are vampires were turned because they didn't have a choice or were too scared to die at a young age. You…you are pathetic. You're giving up your life over a guy. I don't care if it's because you're in love with him. I have a human friend who's in love with Stefan, but she would become a vampire just to stay with him. I just…God." Hunter shook her head as she failed to come up with anything else to say about this.

She turned away from the human girl that looked put out from the talk and then she used her supernatural speed to take off into the forest, her uncles following her.

**Hi, thanks for reading, I hope it was good. There are no details on the fights since I really suck at writing fight scenes, but I still hope it wasn't much of a letdown. Please review and tell me what you think or if you have any ideas to help move the story along. Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hunter was sitting at her desk in her morning history class when a local boy her age came over and sat down in the desk in front of her with a smile on his face.

"Hey, Hunter." He said.

She immediately recognized him as one of the wolves from the other day.

"Hey, uh, Seth." She said hesitantly hoping she had gotten the name right.

"Right, Seth. Listen, I was wondering if you and your brother or is he your uncle, wanted to sit with me at lunch." He asked flashing those adorable puppy dog eyes at her.

"I don't know. I'm not sure how Stefan would feel. I mean, we haven't had much good luck with werewolves in the past." Hunter said not wanting to upset him.

"What happened before?" he asked.

"Well, one of my vampire friends Caroline and I were kidnapped by a pack led by this psycho bitch. She had us caged like pets in an actual dog cage and we were stuck with needles and stuff like that. A friend of mine who was recently turned into a werewolf found out the plan, so he led Damon and Stefan to us." She explained.

"Wow. Vampires and werewolves being friends? Who would've thought that." Seth said with an amazed look on his face.

Hunter chuckled at that when he didn't show any concern over the fact that she and Caroline were both tortured.

"More than that. Caroline and Tyler, the werewolf, are actually dating." She said.

"No way." He said.

"Way." She confirmed.

The bell then rang making the students all take their seats as the teacher walked into the class room.

Seth turned to face the board as the teacher, Mrs. Brunner, a woman with long dark hair, almond eyes and high cheek bones that always dressed in a white top with high heels and black skirt sat at her own desk, pulling out the test papers that were in her briefcase.

"All right everyone, these are your tests from last week. I'm happy to say that you all did very well." She said.

"Mr. Clearwater, please come pass these out." She called making the boy jump out of his seat and accepted the papers and gave them back to their owners.

"Now, I understand that there were also some very hard questions and so we'll be going over them this period, so pay attention." Mrs. Brunner said.

After class, Hunter went to the library where she knew Stefan would be hiding out.

She found him in the back with his nose buried in an old book that was filled with old legends on the Quileutes.

She walked over and sat down beside him and he looked up from his book.

"Hey." He greeted.

"Hey." She said back as she rested her folded arms on her knees that were pulled up to her chest.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"Not really. One of the wolves asked us if we could sit with them at lunch. I wasn't sure if I should go. Depends if you wanna go." She said.

"Which one asked you?" Stefan asked curiously.

"Seth, he's my age. He's seems like a sweet guy and could be great friend. Should we go?" Hunter asked him.

The middle Salvatore pondered this over in his mind, weighing the options.

They may not get along too well at first since their kind had been fighting for centuries, but they needed to learn to get along if they were going to be fighting together.

"Sure, it sounds like it could be fun." He said.

The youngest Salvatore smiled at that as they stood up just as the bell rang and went off to their next class and then they would be meeting up with the pack to spend some time with them.

Hunter walked into her class room and sat in her seat at the back beside the window.

As she sat, she listened to the teacher, Mr. Johnston go on about some documentary and he then had an AV kid bring in an old TV and VCR to watch a video tape.

It was 'Hotel Rwanda' and they would have to do a paper on the effects the genocide had in that area of Africa during that time period.

Hunter blocked it out since she already watched the movie twice and wrote a paper on it in the 8th grade.

She turned her attention to the gym class that was outside and saw Jacob Black was there with Embry Call and Quil Atera.

She wanted to look away, but then she would have to watch a movie that was filled with death and possibly make her cry like it did the last two times.

At least it wasn't 'Blood Diamond' because that movie actually made her cry and have nightmares.

What was wrong with the schools allowing students to watch these type of movies?

They should at least send permission slips home to ask the parents if they would be all right with their children watching films that show death, rape, children being forced into learning how to kill innocents, gamble and use drugs.

When Damon found out about it, he went straight to the school board and raised hell about it.

The hybrid focused on the three werewolves outside, her gaze running over Jacob was he joked around with his friends, laughing with them at the other boys that were struggling with their laps around the track.

She had to admit that the red wolf had gotten her attention and he made her wonder what made him so special and different from the others.

As the boys all gathered around to play football, Jacob's head lifted up as if sensed something and turned his eyes over to where Hunter was spying on him and felt her cheeks heat up from being caught by him.

She gave a smile and small wave to him and he smiled back at her, not paying attention to the field as Embry caught the ball and threw it to Jacob to catch, but he was just hit in the head with it.

Hunter held back a gasp of worry as it happened and Jacob turned to his friend with a glare while the gym teacher yelled at him to pay attention she assumed.

After that, she just started drawing in her notebook and curiously enough, she had been working on two eyes looking at her from the shadows of the forest.

The eyes made her feel safe and protected, like they were guarding her from any dangers that were lurking around.

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

Lunch soon came and Hunter was waiting for Stefan by her locker as she dug out her brown paper bag filled with food.

While she was doing that she heard footsteps and the scent of a certain werewolf caught her attention.

"What is it, Jacob?" she asked without looking.

"How'd you know it was me?" he asked leaning against the locker next to her.

She looked at him, onyx and burgundy getting lost in each other for a few seconds.

"The scent. Remember, hybrid." She said as she closed her locker door.

"Right. It's kind of hard to remember since you don't smell like a leach. Also, your temperature is normal and you have a heartbeat." Jacob said.

"Well, most vampires develop tricks to stop the cold body part." Hunter said.

"Really? How do they do that?" he asked curiously.

"Coffee." She said.

He was quiet.

"You're kidding right?" he asked.

"Nope. The coffee helps heat up the body so no one notices. Vampires can also eat normal foods too. Enjoy it even as long as they have a healthy diet of blood." She said.

"Wow, it makes it impossible to figure them out. But how do they walk out in the sun? I mean, the Cullens can't do that because they would sparkle, but your brothers-"

Hunter cut him off by laughing.

Seth, Embry and Quill were walking over to the duo and were confused about why the hybrid was holding her sides as she laughed.

"What's going on?" Embry asked.

"I just told her about why the Cullens couldn't go out in the sunlight and this happened." Jacob said.

"I-I'm sorry, but you're joking right? They don't burst into flames? They sparkle? That's pathetic." Hunter giggled as she held a hand over her mouth to try and calm down.

Seth also chuckled.

"I couldn't believe it when I heard about it either." He said.

"So your kind do burst into flames? But how? I mean, I saw you and your brothers/uncles walking around in the sunlight before." Quill said.

"I'm half human, so sunlight can only give me a sunburn if I stand around in it for a long time without sunscreen like a normal person. Also, see this?" she asked holding up her finger that had her ring with the lapis lazuli stone.

"Stefan and Damon have one too. This stone is called lapis lazuli. It protects them from the sun. Those who don't have this stone would need a piece of jewellery that was blessed by a witch." Hunter explained.

"Wait, witches exists too?" Embry asked.

"Yes and so do werewolves and ghosts." Hunter said as she started walking, the males following her.

Stefan soon walked over to them and so the group went off to the cafeteria and sat at the table in the back near the windows where Paul was eating his food and Jared was holding a human girl in his lap that had the Quileute looks.

Long dark hair, copper skin and almond shaped eyes that were a dark brown.

"Hey guys, we're here." Seth said as he happily sat down and started eating his own food.

The girl looked over at the two pale skinned teenagers and smiled at them.

"Hello, I'm Kate. You two must be Stefan and Hunter, the…vampires." She said, whispering the last word.

The Salvatores shared a stunned look while Jacob glared at Jared for telling the girl.

"How did you know about that?" Stefan asked as he and his niece/sister sat down.

"Jared told me. I'm sorry, was I not supposed to know?" Kate asked looking very timid.

Hunter gave her a kind smile to calm the older girl down.

"No, it's fine. But if you know about us, then I guess you know about the Cullens and the pack?" she asked quietly.

"Yep." Kate said.

"Kate is Jared's imprint." Embry said.

That word made Jacob look at Hunter with a soft expression in his dark eyes and Stefan felt like laughing.

Damon was going to lose his mind when he found out about his precious niece having a love struck wolf after her.

"What's an imprint?" Hunter asked curiously.

Jacob cleared his throat making her look at him.

"Imprinting is when a wolf finds his soul mate. It's just…one look and you know. This is the one you want to spend the rest of your life with." He said.

As this was being said, Jared held Kate lovingly into his side as the shy girl rested her head on his muscular shoulder.

"It's like gravity isn't holding you to the earth anymore. It's her. You would do anything for her, be anything for. Protect her until your last breath." Jacob said.

Stefan looked down at the table as thoughts of Elena came into his mind, the way how he fell instantly in love when he first spotted her and knew he had to have her, but if he threatened her life, he would leave and it would break his heart just so she would be safe.

Hunter had her eyes locked on Jacob's, unaware that they were sitting closer than they had been before.

"Not all of us are lucky enough to find our imprint." Paul sneered making the two teens snap out of their gaze and look away.

The red wolf was smiling through as he saw that Hunter was blushing.

"This imprint sounds complex. No one could ever truly love someone like that. You two are very lucky." Stefan said with a smile to the couple.

"I know." Jared said as he puffed up in pride while Kate blushed with a happy smile.

The day soon came to an end and Hunter was talking with Jacob about random things as they got to know each other better while Stefan stood a few feet away waiting for Damon to come pick them up.

They were going to be going over to the Cullens for dinner to get to know each other better.

"You're actually going over there?" Jacob asked sounding alarmed.

"I don't want to go. Neither does Damon, but Stefan already promised Carlisle that we would go and it would be rude if we weren't there. Besides, Alice is really nice and so far is the only one I like." Hunter said.

"That's good to know. So what do you think of Bella?" he asked.

"She's an ignorant idiot." Hunter hissed.

"I don't know why she would want to be a vampire. Everyone I'm friends with who is a vampire hates being a vampire and yet she would willingly give up her human life to be a monster? She sickens me." She said as she shook in suppressed anger.

Jacob gently placed a hand on her shoulder making her instantly calm down.

"Bella's in love with Edward. She wants to be with him forever and would become a vampire for him." He said.

"That's still stupid. I mean, I have a friend named Jeremy who was in love with a vampire and wanted to become one, but that's because half of his family was dead and he felt like his own sister was abandoning him. He was fragile and felt complete when he was with Anna and that was why he wanted to be with her." Hunter said.

"Really? Are they together?" the shape-shifter asked.

Hunter had a sad look in her eyes that made him mentally kick himself for being responsible for it.

"Anna was killed. Jeremy then wanted to become a vampire because…our kind has the ability to turn off our emotions. I can't do it, but the others can. He went through so much pain with his parents dying and this girl he knew since childhood was turned into a vampire and went completely psycho when Vicky tried to kill him, Elena and I. he wanted the pain to end, so he tried to get himself turned, but thankfully failed." She said.

"Wow. And I thought the pack and I went through a lot. I'm sorry for everything you and your friends went through." Jacob said.

"It's fine. We're all over the pain we went through. It just made us stronger in the end." Hunter smiled making the shape-shifter return it.

Just then Damon pulled up into the parking lot in his old blue mustang and waved at his brother and sister/niece.

"Let's get a move on, kiddies. We need to go get ready to meet the Sullens in an hour." The black hired male said.

"Sullens?" Jacob asked.

"He doesn't like them very much." Hunter said as Stefan walked over to the car and slid into the front seat.

"Can't blame him. I'll see you around?" Jacob asked the girl.

"We still have some vamps to kill." Hunter said with a smile as she gave him and wave and turned to go into the car.

(Later on…)

The Salvatores were now at the Cullens' door step and could smell that Bella was inside with the family.

Esme opened the door and smiled kindly at them.

"Welcome. Come on in." she said.

The three Salvatores smiled at her since she had the aura of a mother and they loved this about her.

"You have a beautiful home." Stefan said.

"Thank you." Esme said.

"Yeah, it's so big and open." Damon said as he eyed the glass walls that showed off the forest that was around the house.

"We don't have to hide here." Edward said as he walked down the stairs with Bella on his arm.

"Hi." The human said.

She was a little wary of Hunter since she had blown up at her the last time they met.

Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle soon joined them, all smiling as they greeted the Salvatore family.

"Welcome and thank you for accepting our kind offer. We heard you were able to eat normal food like humans, so we cooked some chicken parmesan for you." The head of the family said as he wrapped his wife in his arms.

"Interesting choice." Stefan mused.

"Yeah well. Salvatore. You guys are Italian, so we thought we'd make something you guys would like." Emmett said with a shrug.

"You guys just assume we're Italian because of our names?" Damon asked.

Everyone seemed to tense up at that.

"Damon." Hunter scolded.

"I'm just kidding." The eldest said making everyone calm down as he smirked and threw an arm over Hunter's shoulders.

"Our family actually came to America 160 years ago and were one of the founding families of a town in Virginia called Mystic Falls." Stefan explained.

"Where did your family originate from?" Bella asked.

"Florence, Italy." Damon said.

"Well, how about we go into the kitchen and eat?" Alice asked with an eager smile.

"Sounds great." Stefan nodded.

"I'm starving." Hunter said with a small smile.

Alice pranced over to the hybrid and took her hands, leading her into the kitchen while everyone followed the two dark haired girls.

They all sat down, Bella being the only one aside from the Salvatores who ate.

"So your kind can eat food?" Edward asked after a few minutes of watching the different tribe of vampires eat.

"Yes, as long as we have a healthy diet of blood we can eat foods and even enjoy it. I've even learned how to cook myself." Stefan explained.

"You learned how to cook?" Bella asked.

"Oh, he was a Cordon Bleu graduate. He even went to Harvard." Damon smirked.

"My, that's impressive." Esme said.

"Not only that, but Stef here is a history major and football star." The black haired male continued to praise his brother knowing it was making him bashful.

Jasper and Emmet both seemed to perk up at this new knowledge.

"You play football?" the buff vampire asked.

"Damon taught me when we were still human. You see, he was a soldier and he picked it up during his time on service." Stefan said turning the attention away from him.

"You were a soldier?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, it wasn't something I was proud of. You see most of my time was taken up by Katherine; a woman who we didn't know was a vampire. If she wasn't around then maybe I would have taken my duties more seriously." Damon said as his blue eyes were as cold as ice.

"Katherine was the one who turned you?" Rosalie asked.

"She was an expert actress. She made us both fall in love with her, fed off of us and then turned us. After that, she left us to go through the transition without her." Stefan explained looking grim.

Jasper's golden eyes darkened as he thought back to something.

"I knew someone like Katherine. Her name was Maria. She made me think she loved me when she turned me, but I was just used as a pawn to her as she created her own vampire army." He revealed.

"Is that why you know how to defeat these newborns?" Hunter asked softly.

The blonde pulled up his sleeves to reveal shimmering scars on his arms.

Bella also rolled up her sleeve to show off the scar she had.

"I was attacked by a vampire. Edward had to suck the venom out." She explained.

"Venom? What-what do you mean?" Stefan asked as Damon and Hunter gave them confused looks.

"We don't have fangs, but our teeth can extract a venom to turn humans into vampires." Carlisle explained.

"Really? See, to turn someone, they would need to die with our blood in their system. Then they have a twenty-four hour time limit to choose to either drink a human's blood to complete the change or die." Damon said stunning Bella and the Cullens.

"We both went through that." Stefan said.

"Not only that, but our blood can also heal any injuries if its ingested by a human, but you have to be careful to not do anything life-threatening for twenty-four hours to be safe so the blood is out of your system or else you'll be in transition." he explained.

"So how did…when did Hunter start to come into her vampire part?" Bella asked.

"Puberty." Hunter said as she continued eating.

Emmett laughed at that.

"That's ironic. See, girls normally bleed when puberty hits, but you…you crave blood." He said.

Everyone gave him a harsh look at that while Bella and Hunter pushed their plates away, feeling too disgusted to continue eating.

"What? I'm just stating a fact." The buff vampire said.

Carlisle gave a fake cough as he straightened up more in his seat.

"Why don't you tell us more about how the changes went?" he said to Hunter.

"Well…my hearing all of a sudden got better. The shock of it was painful. Being in the cafeteria where there were hundreds of people talking at once really gave me a migraine that I had to be taken out of school. Then my emotions changed. I got angered more easily, the things I was passionate about I became obsessed with. And then I started running faster than usual and could lift things that were very heavy. It all just started coming slowly to me. Then last came the blood lust." Hunter said.

"She had incredible control with that. When she caught the scent of someone who cut themselves, she would cover her nose and just run. After a short while, she got used to being around the scent of blood." Stefan said.

"Yeah, Stefan wanted to keep her on animal blood, but then we had trouble with evil vampires and werewolves showing up. So we had her get used to human blood. We stole blood bags from blood banks and hospitals, but we made sure to take enough so no one would know they were missing." Damon said.

"Why can't you just survive on animal blood?" Bella asked.

"Honey, that's like asking someone why they can't just survive on tofu. It's healthy, sure, but isn't as filling or gives you as much strength and energy. Human blood gives us more power than animal blood. See, if you survived on nothing but animal blood, then you would have to hunt every day for something to eat while human blood lasts for about a week." Damon explained.

"So you can drink human blood without hungering for humans as you're around them?" the Cullen head asked.

"Pretty much." Stefan said as he took a drink of the water he was given.

"But you guys are like the vampires from the old movies? Like holy water, garlic, mirrors, sunlight, crucifixes?" Bella asked.

Damon smirked as the white in his eyes bled red and the veins in his temples pulsed and he opened his mouth to show off his fangs.

He then bit into his arm making Bella's eyes widen in shock, but as he showed off the mark, it healed within seconds.

"That answer some of your questions, sweetheart?" he asked as his face turned back to normal.

"All of those things that happen in movies are not true except for the sunlight and fire and the stake to the heart." Hunter said.

The rest of the night was spent with talking as the two families got to know each other better, Alice talking about taking Hunter off shopping with her which made Bella grimace as if in pain, but Hunter smiled and agreed to go which made the pixie like vampire hug her in delight.

To be continued…


End file.
